


We Found Love Out Loud

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Party, karaoke night, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia decides it's time for a pack party. So what does she do? She orders a karaoke. Of course Stiles and Derek get partnered... Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was a random fanfic idea and this is what happened! Ed Sheeran's song. 'Thinking Out Loud' inspired the title :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the songs used in this Fanfiction:   
> \- All About that Bass by Meghan Trainor  
> \- Here comes Forever by R5 (friend suggestion)  
> \- Blank Space by Taylor Swift  
> \- Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran  
> \- True Love by P!nk
> 
> Please comment and kudos! It would mean a lot to me, thanks xx

I enter Derek's loft for the pack party the girls had organized. Everyone was gushing over a machine by the back wall. Derek stood behind everyone and was looking like he could kill a family. I walk over to him and grasp his shoulders.  
'Whats wrong, Derek?' I spoke cheerfully and I removed my hands and stood next him. Derek's face softened when he saw me but it was probably my imagination. Considering my overly huge undying love for him. Well that's what Scott said anyway.   
'They got a karaoke machine. And well we all have to sing.' Derek glares at the machine and I crack a smile at him.   
'C'mon Sourwolf! You will probably have to sing one song it won't be that bad.' Stiles looked at Derek and admired the colour of Derek's eyes.   
'True.' Derek muttered. He then sat down on the couch. I went over and joined the pack. Lydia whistled and everyone looked at her.   
'Okay! So, the person you sing with will be drawn via hat. Scott can draw first.' Lydia held the hat out to him and drew a small piece of paper.   
'Erica!' Scott put his arm around her shoulder and she tickled his side. The hat was passed to Jackson who drew Boyd. They both stared at each other and shrugged. Allison drew Lydia and they both smiled at each other. Allison gave the hat to me and I looked at the 2 spare papers sitting in the hat. One of them had a slight rip in them so I picked that one. I silently read the name and felt my heart beat louder than it should have.   
'Who'd you get?' Scott asked smiling.   
'Derek!' I replied cheerfully despite my nerves. I went over and sat next to Derek on the couch.   
'We're singing together so it can't be that bad. Only one song, Sourwolf.' Stiles smiled slightly and Derek returned a half smile. Isaac and Cora were paired together so Lydia pulled out 2 microphones and handed them to Scott and Erica.   
'I think we should just click shuffle.' Erica replied. Scott nodded eagerly and got a determined look on his face. I felt Derek's and my thighs touch and our shoulders were touching. The closeness was maddening and I tried to concentrate on the others. The songs on the karaoke were shuffling and it stopped on a song. I hear Scott groan and Erica give an excited whoop. I peer at the screen and see the songs name, All About that Bass by Meghan Trainor. I had shamelessly danced around my room to this song. The song started and Erica was singing loudly and Scott sung in an embarrassed tone.

[Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass]

Erica seemed to have formed a dance to the tune. When she sung the bass lyrics she moved her hips. She also pushes her chest out when it says treble. Scott was slowly getting into the song. 

[Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places]

Scott was singing more louder and confident now. He and Erica were making faces at each other whilst dancing weirdly. They were both trying to out sing each other. 

[I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top]

Erica did the little dance to the lyrics that Stiles had shamelessly learnt. 

[Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along]

Scott and Erica were both jamming to the song and they were both singing stupidly. Scott would shake his butt here and there and Erica would flirt shamelessly with Boyd whilst singing. They both finished the song and high fived each other. The scores were adding up, they both had low scores but Scott had won by 5 points.   
'I let you win.' Erica smiled and handed the microphone to Boyd. Jackson took the microphone from Scott and Jackson and Boyd both waited eagerly. When they saw the song title they both looked at each other and smiled. I looked at the song title and saw Here comes Forever by R5. I had heard the song before as Jackson had played it. He had his headphones in but it was loud enough to hear. 

[I'm like that, boom-box, outside of your window,  
I'm that, De Lorean blowing past 88,  
And where we're going girl, won't be any roads cause,  
This ain't no 51st dates.]

Jackson and Boyd were singing loudly and they were looking at each other with a playful look.

[I'm talking bout starting out as friends,  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend,  
I'm talking bout roles of a lifetime,  
You and I can even write the end, yeah.

Here comes that movie scene,  
One you hate, so cliché,  
That moment when we kiss by the lake, pouring rain,  
I ain't no superman, but I can, change your world,  
Here comes forever girl,  
Here comes forever,  
Here comes forever girl.]

They were both really getting into the song and they were pretending to be in love and I was silently shaking with laugher whilst Derek looked at me. 

[This ain't no remake of a romeo story,  
Ain't no werewolf tryna steal you away,  
I'll be your, a-list, leading man on the moon cause,  
It's me and you outta space.]

Jackson had pulled Boyd into twirls and they were both dancing like idiots. 

[I'm talking bout starting out as friends,  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend,  
I'm talking bout roles of a lifetime,  
You and I can even write the end, yeah.

Here comes that movie scene,  
One you hate, so cliché,  
That moment when we kiss by the lake, pouring rain,  
I ain't no superman, but I can, change your world,  
Here comes forever girl,  
Here comes forever,  
Here comes forever girl.]

Jackson and Boyd were dancing romantically as a joke and they were laughing in the gaps of the song. By the end of it Jackson and Boyd were laughing along with the pack. The scores told us that Jackson won. He just shrugged his shoulders and passed the microphone to Lydia. Allison smiled at Boyd as took the microphone of him. Lydia and Allison smiled at each other as the familiar tune of Blank Space by Taylor Swift came on.

[Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?]

 

Lydia and Allison were smirking and singing well. They both had good voices. They were both acting out Taylor Swift and I was silently singing along to the lyrics. 

[New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend]

They were still acting like Taylor and I accidentally whispered the last lines of the lyrics. Derek looked at me and gave me a small smile. I blushed and look down at my hands. 

[So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name]

Lydia and Allison were dancing to the lyrics. In the second verse they acted insane and it was quite amusing. When the song ended the results were tied and they just laughed. Lydia walked over to me and gave me the microphone.   
'Me? Now?' I stuttered and took the microphone hesitantly. Allison had handed the microphone to Derek and he looked nervous.   
'Now get up there Stiles.' She pushed me towards the karaoke machine. Isaac nudged Derek forward and he ended up standing on the right side of the karaoke. I stood on the left side of the karaoke. It looked like the beginning of a frickin musical. We were both staring at the screen waiting for the song title. It felt like a million years before a title popped up and when it did, my heart started beating faster. I noticed the pack sit down in chairs and look at us anticipated. The beginning of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran started playing. I felt the nerves in my stomach fire up as the beginning of the song played. 

[When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?]

 

I started singing and let's be honest I didn't have the best voice in the world. I glanced over at Derek and he was staring at me. I felt a blush rise to my face and I smiled at him. Derek's voice had started out shy and small but as he hit the fourth line his voice became louder and damn. He had the voice of an angel. 

[And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am]

I stepped towards Derek and he stepped towards me. Singing these lines with Derek felt personal and intimate. For me they were true but I don't know about Derek. I reached my hand forward towards him and he grasped it and pulled me forward. We were still singing we were just a lot closer. 

[So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are]

Derek's voice was beautiful normally but hearing him sing was like listening to an angel descending from the heavens (okay maybe I'm being dramatic but he's really good).

[When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same]

Okay we were definitely pressed up against each other. 

['Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand]

Derek had caressed my cheek when he sung the 'smile' line. That simple touch alone had sent shivers through my body. I leant into his hand and sent him a smile. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. I think the music was controlling us. Derek would never do this to me and I wouldn't have any of the courage to do this. 

 

[But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are]

Derek had pulled my body to his and our bodies were touching. My eyes never left his and we were both holding onto one another. Derek was looking at me softly and I probably had a similar gaze placed on my face. 

[So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are]

Derek maneuvered my body into a slight dip. He was staring down at me and I was staring up at him. The song had finished and we were both breathing heavily. Our faces were inches apart then we heard a squeal from the side. I suddenly remembered there were other people in the room. Derek had realized as well, noticing our position he stood me up and brushed the back of his neck. He dropped the microphone and stalked off to sit down on the couch. To say the least I was a bit disappointed that nothing had happened and a little pissed at Derek to brush it off easily. I threw the microphone at Isaac and went to the opposite side of the room and sat on the floor with my knees drawn to my chest. I propped my head on them and stared at Isaac and Cora as they started singing True Love by P!nk. This song had always reminded him of his relationship with Derek. I flickered my gaze over to him and he was looking at me. We both looked away and I stood up quietly to leave. Suddenly someone had grasped my hand. I turned around and saw Allison. She pulled me to a chair and sat me down next to her.   
'Where are you going?' She whispered.   
'Leaving.' I whisper back. I pull my hands out of hers and walk away from her. She caught up with me.   
'Why?' She asked. We were whispering to try and not cause a scene. Isaac and Cora were halfway through the song and no one had noticed.   
'Because I feel like it and I don't need you stopping me.' I whispered back. I said it a bit harshly and she just dropped her gaze and sat back down. I left the loft before I changed my mind. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking to my jeep. I kicked the rocks that came in front of my shoes. Stupid Derek with his stupid face and stupid hair and his stupid good looks. My jeep was up ahead and I didn't know where to go so I walked past my jeep and around the corner of Derek's loft. I stopped and let out a frustrated sound. I leaned against the wall and looked out at the outskirts of forest. I heard the crunch of gravel near me and I turn my head and see Derek walking towards me. I looked back down at my feet and sighed.   
'Stiles? Are you okay?' Derek stood in front of me and I looked up. He actually had a worried look on his face.   
'I'm fine.' I snap back.   
'That’s a lie. What's actually wrong? You can tell me.' Derek had softened his expressions and I just snapped and spoke without thinking.   
'Tell you! How am I supposed to tell you that I think of you 24/7? How am I supposed to tell you I care about you? And that I worry about everything I do around you? Or that I'm so self conscious when I know you're looking? How am I supposed to tell you how I really feel when I know that you would never share those feelings back!' I immediately regret what I just said as Derek's face fell.   
'Look I'm just gonna go.' I spoke quickly and turned to leave. Before I could Derek had grabbed my hand and turned me around and his eyes flashed blue.   
'You just tell me! Because you know what I care about you too! I think of your stupid smile and your gorgeous amber eyes all the time. I'm always self conscious around you. Always. Because god dammit Stiles! Isn't it obvious?!' Derek snapped back and I looked up at him.   
'Isn't it obvious that I love you?' He whispered the last bit but I heard it. My heart was beating faster and I didn't know how to respond. So I pushed forward and kissed him. Derek moved his lips with mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I moved my hands to his neck. Derek nipped my bottom lip and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him.   
'I love you too.' I whispered, in response Derek just kissed me again. Derek released my waist and pushed my up against the wall. His hands were either side of my head and our lips were moving in sync. I rested my hands on his chest and deepened the kiss.   
'Ew! God! Please stop! I really do not need to see this happening!' I heard someone yell. Derek pulled back and rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. He was laughing and I smiled back down at him. I looked up and saw the pack standing there. Lydia and Erica were smirking. Jackson and Boyd both looked uncomfortable. Scott and Cora were both looking at us in horror and Allison was patting Scott's back. I look over at Isaac and I notice him pull out money and hand it over to Lydia. I nudged Derek and he looked over just as the rest of the pack put money in Lydia's hand.   
'You had bets on us?!' I stared at them in horror and Lydia just smiled. I looked down at Derek and he smirked. He pulled away from me and walked over to Lydia.   
'Well since you all put bets on us I guess I should just… keep it for myself.' He quickly pulled the money out of Lydia's hand and walked back over to me. Lydia and the pack gaped at him and he just placed the money in my back pocket. He smiled down at me and pulled me into another kiss. I heard the pack speak simultaneously.   
'Nope that's it I'm out!'   
'Oh for god sakes!'  
'Well at least they pulled their heads out of their asses.' I just flipped them off. 

*EPILOGUE*

I was laying in Derek's arms watching the pack. The radio was on and everyone was singing along and talking. All of a sudden the song Derek and I sung a month back came on. We both looked at each other and smiled before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
